


А голову Снейпа можно? | Гарри Поттер

by Selena_Mun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Mun/pseuds/Selena_Mun
Summary: - Например, предложить голову одного зельевара?- Поттер, а на фига тебе Снейп нужен? – спросил кто-то.- Мне он не нужен, мне его голова нужна, - Поттер пожал плечами. – Не прощу ему смерть родителей.





	А голову Снейпа можно? | Гарри Поттер

"Ну сколько можно, одно и то же!

Он что, собственную родословную не изучал? Решил, что раз он потомок, наследник аж самого Слизерина, и все, этого достаточно?"

— Не надоело?

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Поттер?

— Спрашиваю, у тебя пластинку заело? Одно и то же твердишь, приглашая в свой закрытый клуб? Новенькое придумать слабо?

— Например?

Гарри посмотрел на Пожирателей Смерти, которые окружали их, и, заметив, что среди нет Снейпа, мысленно кивнул, диалог можно было продолжить.

— Например, предложить голову одного зельевара?

— Поттер, а на фига тебе Снейп нужен? — спросил кто-то.

— Мне он не нужен, мне его голова нужна, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Не прощу ему смерть родителей.

— Стоп, а почему у тебя виноват он, а не я? — Темный Лорд никогда не мог понять выкрутасы одной занозы в лице Поттера.

— Марволо, вот только не надо мне говорить, что после сообщения тебе текста одного пророчества он просил не трогать маму, — вздохнул тот, — не поверю.

— Вообще-то, он действительно просил об этом, — осторожно произнес Лорд.

— Была бы нужна, нашел бы способ ее из этой войны вытащить и сделать своей супругой, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Как бы банально ни звучало, но тебя банально развели, не говоря уж, что использовали втемную. Снейп — заказал тебе убийство Поттеров, ты в роли киллера — банально выполнял заказ. И ты родословной интересовался?

— Да некогда было.

— Ну да, строил планы по убийству, — кивнул Гарри. — Еще и какой-то идиот надоумил тебя, что в Самайн это будет просто удачно. Прелесть, не правда ли?

— Поттер, не раздражай, — простонал Лорд, который начинал понимать, что над ним банально издеваются.

— Так я правду говорю: ты после убийства предков стал главой семьи, и, пока собственного наследника не заведешь, я твой наследник, между прочим, — произнес Гарри.

— Какой еще наследник? — Лорд уже вообще не мог понять, что пытается сказать ему Поттер.

— Лорд Певерелл, ты же теперь этот титул носишь, — вздохнул Гарри, — кстати, ищи мне наставника, у меня Дар, похоже, пробуждается.

— Какой еще Дар?

— Некромантия.

— Поттер, у тебя нормальное желание есть?

— Ты про голову Снейпа?

— ПРО НЕКРОМАНТИЮ!!!

— Лимонку прадедушке подаришь?

— Какую лимонку?

— Альбуса-как-там-его-Дамблдора, а прадедушка — это Геллерт Гриндевальд. Мама — его внучка была. Папа так вообще твой родственник, так как его предок и твой были родными братьями.

— Братья?

— Ну да, твой старший, папин — младший. Да ты и сам про них читать должен был, сказка о Дарах Смерти.

— Понятно, так что там с головой Снейпа?

— Ты глава рода, тебе и решать, он же твоими руками и родителей убил.

— И тебя сиротой оставил, — вздохнул Лорд, — ты уже говорил.

— Ой, Хвостика только не трогай, его мама как младшего братика опекала.

— Он же Блэка предал?

— А Блэк меня предал.

— Это как, ты же крестник?

— А ты это Незримой Матери скажи; он им был, пока меня леснику не отдал, да и тот потерял право быть моим крестным.

— У тебя вообще крестные есть?

— Маггловские считаются?

— Зависит от обстоятельств…

— Значит, считаются, а голову Снейпа когда подаришь?

— Да дался тебе этот Снейп!!!

— Я ему мамочку не прощу и то, что он тебя исполнителем сделал.

— Отца, значит, простил?

— Поттера, что ли? Учителя по Некромантии найдешь?

— Поттер, да что тебе то одно подавай, то другое!

— А я что? Ты глава рода, тебе решать, кто я.

— Все!!! Малфой, подготовь ритуальный зал, введу эту заразу в род как полагается, иначе он вообще меня слушать не будет.

— Ой, Лорд Малфой, а вы маленькую просьбу исполнить можете?

— Только если вы вначале ее выскажете.

— Хочу замуж за вашего сына.

— Мистер…

— Да задолбали уже все, я девушка, сколько можно.

— Мой Лорд?

— Люциус, все потом. Мне еще кхм, племянницу в род вводить.


End file.
